El primer año de los Merodeadores
by A Writing Nargle
Summary: Cada uno de ellos recibió una carta de Hogwarts y todos tienen una historia que contar. James, Sirius, Lupin y Peter. Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano. ¿Qué ocurrió antes de que comenzara el curso y durante él? Descúbrelo aquí.
1. James Cornamenta

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos, inventando nuevas historias y posibles "¿qué habría pasado si...?".**

**James Potter POV**

Yo sabía que había llegado la carta. Suponía que me la darían hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños, como una sorpresa. ¡Lo siento, pero la abrí antes de tiempo! Ponía mi nombre y, por lo tanto, tenía derecho. Seguro que mis padres habían visto las marcas de haber desgarrado el sobre, porque el pegamento muggle no es muy eficaz, pero no podía pedirle a nadie que la cerrara por mí. Así que, cuándo celebramos mis once años, tuve que fingir que no sabía nada sobre aquel "asuntillo". Soy un actor penoso y supongo que se darían cuenta, pero nadie me reprochó nada (sorprendentemente).

Los presentes en los festejos eran de mi familia, que sonrieron de orgullo al ver cómo me entregaban el sobre del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos mis parientes estudiaron allí y todos tenían cierta... "reputación" en el mundo mágico. Yo tenía claro que no iba a ser menos. Yo, además de entrar en Gryffindor, sería recordado como uno de los mejores y más valientes magos de todos los tiempos. Yo quería salir en los libros de "Historia de la Magia", como todos los grandes.

—Cielo, mira— logró decir mi madre, apuntando a un rincón de la habitación con su varita mágica.

¡Una Barredora Tres, una túnica y una lechuza! Grité de la emoción. Mis padres rieron a la vez. Saqué al animal de la jaula y acaricié sus plumas. Seguidamente, la dejé libre (sin querer, claro) y mi tío tuvo que ayudarme a cogerla. Sí, quería escaparse... no me imagino por qué, si aún no me había visto en mi más pura esencia.

—La varita se la regalaré yo, Dorea— susurró una de mis tías, como si quisiera que yo no me enterara.

—No hace falta. Charlus quiere ver cómo la escoge James, así que correrá a nuestra cuenta— respondió mi madre.

Como me estaba portando demasiado bien, es decir, que no había hecho ninguna travesura, me monte en la escoba y volé por todo el salón. No creí que eso fuera malo, porque mi padre había sido un buen jugador de quidditch y, por lo tanto, yo habría nacido con alguna noción de cómo controlar aquello. Me encantaba la sensación que sentí al notar el viento en mi cara, pero a los que me veían parecía que no tanto. Intentaron bajarme, pero yo subía más y más por voluntad propia. En un despiste mío, una de mis tías consiguió agarrarme la pierna y pudo ayudarme a tocar el suelo. A todos les pareció un acto heroico, pero a mí me sentó fatal.

Espero que el picotazo de mi nueva y, ahora, fiel lechuza le doliera bastante.

**¡Hola!**

**Me llamo Evenstar of the Shire, como todos podéis leer. Este Fic fue una idea que tuve con otra autora de FF (que me tiene que dejar su username) en verano, así que los créditos también van para ella. El punto es escribir sobre Los Merodeadores en su primer año y esperamos que os guste.**

**Sentimos que este capítulo sea tan corto, el siguiente será más y mejor.**

**Los reviews están permitidos, sean críticas o halagos.**

**¡Gracias por leer y, si se da el caso, por escribir un comentario!**


	2. Sirius Canuto

**Disclaimer: El texto que aparece de la carta de Hogwarts no es mío, es de J.K. Rowling.**

**Sirius Black POV**

—¡No es justo!— Regulus me tiró una piedra, intentando darme. Al no conseguirlo, reí.

Estábamos jugando con una escoba voladora de juguete que mis padres nos habían comprado y las reglas eran que, hasta que no consiguieras acertarle al otro con cualquier cosa, no subírías. Él no tenía práctica, así que siempre ganaba yo.

En un giro, pude ver una lechuza en mi ventana. Podía ser de mis tíos, o de algún miembro de mi familia… tenía tanta que no sabía reconocer quién escribía. Tampoco me gustaba saber de ellos.

Pero pasaban los minutos y nadie salía a recoger el correo. Pronto se iría el animal, creyendo que no había nadie… y a mí me gustaba demasiado como para verla volar de nuevo y desaparecer….

—Regulus, quédate aquí mientras voy fuera— le pedí, tan rápido que no oí qué contestó.

Acaricié las plumas de aquella lechuza mientras ella extendía su pata, enseñándome una carta. La dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda.

_Señor S. Black_

¡Ése era mi nombre! No pude esperar y rasgué el sobre. La mensajera se posó en mi hombro, como si quisiera leer también.

_Querido señor S. Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. (…)_

Grité de la emoción. No sabía qué hacer. Al oírme, mi madre abrió la puerta de la casa y se acercó. La lechuza, al ver al elfo doméstico que servía a mi familia, echó a volar. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Le di la carta a Walburga Black (mi madre), que la observó con detalle. No me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Teníamos diferentes formas de ver la Magia. Al terminar de leerla, exclamó:

—¡No era necesario que te mandaran una carta, Sirius!— me la devolvió—. ¡Slytherin tendrá un nuevo y maravilloso miembro!— sonrió.

Yo no veía a mi madre sonreír mucho. No era una de las cosas que hacía más a menudo. Pero yo no iba a ser de Slytherin, ¡jamás! Yo quería ser de otra casa, de Gryffindor. Yo no era como mi familia, yo pertenecía a la casa de los valientes.

—¡Qué digo! ¡Slytherin siempre ha tenido un gran miembro!— me cogió en brazos—. Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon y compraremos lo necesario.

Aunque tuviera que quemar al Sombrero Seleccionador, yo jamás sería un Slytherin.

**¡Hola!**

**En primer lugar, dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron review y nos pusieron en favoritos. Significa mucho, de verdad.**

**Por fin he conseguido el username de mi querida amiga: Lunarisita (que también ha dejado un lindo comentario). Créditos a ella, chicos. Animadla a escribir, que es muy buena.**

**Voy a contestar a todos los que me dejaron review, si me lo permitís.**

**Okashira Janet- James siempre ha sido muy travieso… ¡Me encantará escribir sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts! Gracias por todo.**

**The London Black Rose- ¡No sé qué haría con un hijo como James, menuda paciencia la de sus padres! Aquí dejamos un pedacito más, gracias por todo.**

**Lunarisita- Este capítulo es más dulce, el otro era más loco… necesitaba un par de retoquitos. Gracias por los consejos de Sirius y por todo en general.**

**AnaCullen13- ¡Hacía millones de años que no hablaba contigo! Pero sí sigo mirando tus historias, ¡son divertidísimas! Mil gracias.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Tomates? Todo es bien recibido. Muchos besos a todos.**


	3. Remus Lunático

**Disclaimer: El texto que aparece de la carta de Hogwarts no es mío, es de J.K. Rowling.**

**Remus Lupin POV**

Mi madre estaba al lado de la ventana, remendando una de mis túnicas. Mi padre, sentado en el sofá, parecía muy tranquilo mientras leía el periódico. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo, muy cansado y somnoliento, pero podía ver la calma que se respiraba en mi casa. Algo resbaló por debajo de la puerta. Mamá miró por la ventana.

—Papá, una lechuza. Una lechuza blanca— mis padres se solían llamar así, papá y mamá. Unas arrugas de felicidad aparecieron en sus caras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha traído algo?— mi padre se levantó, curioso. Pasaron los minutos. Volvió con una carta.

—¿Por qué no la abres?— preguntó mi madre, a la que también le gustaría saber el contenido del sobre.

—No es para mí— susurró él. Mi madre extendió el brazo, pero mi padre me la entregó a mí.

_Señor R. Lupin_

¡Mi nombre! ¡Allí estaba escrito mi nombre! Mis padres se susurraron algo en el oído y mi madre se tapó la boca, con lágrimas en la cara.

—¿Mamá?— pregunté.

—Remus, ábrela…— consiguió decir.

_Querido señor R. Lupin:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. (…)_

Aquello no podía ser posible. Yo era un mago. ¡Yo había heredado la Magia! ¡Yo iba a estudiar en aquel colegio! Me incorporé de un salto y abracé a mis padres. Mi madre me devolvió el abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo, mi padre sonrió y me acarició la cara.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que no podía ir. Aquella carta estaba equivocada. La dejé caer al suelo.

—Cielo, ¿qué te pasa?— mi madre me miró a los ojos, preocupada.

—Yo no puedo ir a Hogwarts— expliqué—. ¿Dónde iban a meter a un hombre lobo? Ninguno de ellos es como yo. Yo no seré nunca un alumno normal, mamá. Yo no puedo pisar Hogwarts— lloré. No solía llorar, pero nunca me había sentido tan mal.

Mis padres se miraron.

—Remus— mi padre se arrodilló para quedarse a mi altura—. Albus Dumbledore sabe perfectamente qué te ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá lo que hacer, pero ahora mismo le mandaré una lechuza y encontraremos una solución— sonrió—. Mi hijo va a ir a ese colegio, pase lo que pase, y estará en la casa de los valientes.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Mi padre era el mejor del mundo.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que este capítulo, a pesar de haber sido corto, expresar qué pasó cuando Remus recibió su carta de Hogwarts.**

**Contesto a los reviews rápidamente y pasamos a otro tema:**

**The London Black Rose: Sirius, a mi parecer, tuvo una adolescencia más difícil que su infancia… La familia Black no era muy tolerante. ¡Gracias!**

**AnaCullen13: ¡Sí! Es que apenas paso por el fandom de Crepúsculo… tuve que dejar Fanfiction durante bastante tiempo. ¡Sirius es mi Merodeador y mi personaje favorito desde siempre! (¡No te imaginas cómo sufrí cuando lo mataron!) ¡Jajajajaja! Pues algo de eso habrá *****guiño***** Cuídate tú también. P.D. Gracias a ti.**

**¿Alguien de aquí ha conseguido entrar en Pottermore? Si me lo pedís, yo dejo mi username.**

**¡Mil besos, esperamos reviews!**


	4. Peter Colagusano

**Disclaimer: El texto que aparece de la carta de Hogwarts no es mío, es de J.K. Rowling.**

**Peter Pettigrew POV**

No me gustaba salir de mi casa. Para nada. Yo vivía feliz allí, solo. Tranquilo, con mi rata Puff. Puff era lo único que parecía entenderme. Mi madre era odiosa, siempre intentando que yo fuera con otra gente. ¡No! Yo estaba bien de aquella manera.

—¡Peter! ¡Baja un minuto, Peter!— me llamaban. Salí de mi habitación de muy mala gana, dando un portazo.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

—No te entiendo, Pete. Tú eres un niño dulce con todo el mundo, pero a tu padre y a mí nos tratas de muy malas maneras— respondió mi madre, con voz triste.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa?— volví a decir.

—Por favor, ve a buscar el correo. Una lechuza se ha estampado contra la ventana y aún no quiero ver lo sucia que la ha dejado— pidió.

Gruñí, pero salí a por las cartas. No hacía un buen día, aunque estuviéramos en verano. Efectivamente, había un pájaro pegado al cristal de la ventana, con un sobre. La dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda, yo nunca había visto una como aquella y la curioseé.

_Sr. Peter Pettigrew_

¿Para mí? ¿Una carta para mí? No. Espera, no podía ser. Entré en mi casa y se la di a mi madre. Probablemente sería alguna dedicada a mi padre.

—¿Quién la manda?— preguntó ella.

—No lo sé, pero probablemente se la manden a papá— me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, pero ábrela tú— guiñó un ojo—. Si pone tu nombre, debes hacerlo.

Me devolvió la carta y yo la traté con cuidado.

_Querido señor P. Pettigrew:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

¡Hogwarts! ¡Me escribían desde Hogwarts! ¡Desde la mejor escuela!

—¿Mamá…?

—Lo sé, cielo— estaba llorando—. Esa tinta es reconocible.

Le abracé por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yo no era muy amigo de demostrar el cariño.

—¡Mi hijo es un mago!— susurró—. ¡Mi hijo es mago y va a ir a Hogwarts!

Cuando me soltó, fui corriendo a mi habitación. Puff estaba muy quieta. Yo le enseñé la carta. Ella también necesitaba saberlo y supongo que se emocionaría por mí.

**¡Hola!**

**Siento el retraso, pero necesitaba escribir bien el capítulo. Pettigrew no es de mis personajes favoritos, si digo la verdad. Necesitaba documentarme y opté por hacer como Hermione: leer. He leído los tres primeros libros de la saga. El tercero, que probablemente es mi favorito, en un día. Ahora me toca seguir con el cuarto… bueno, ya os lo imaginaréis. Espero que esta entrega os haya gustado.**

**Contesto a los comentarios en un minuto:**

**Lunarisita: Si es que a mí Peter me cae muy rematadamente mal… Ojalá no haya OoC.**

**AnaCullen13: Ay, no llores… pobre Remus… Pero, bueno, lo han conseguido arreglar, ¿no? ¡Cuídate mucho, mil besazos!**

**The London Black Rose: Si te digo la verdad, me gustaría hacer otros fics de Harry Potter. Me siento muy cómoda en este fandom. Bueno, escribí uno sobre los gemelos, pero probablemente tenga que buscarme un beta. ¡Muchos besos!**

**Lady Blue Vampire: ¡Gracias por el review! Muchos besos.**

**¿Alguna idea de sobre qué tratará el próximo capítulo? Os dejo con la intriga…**

**¡Besos a todos, esperamos vuestros reviews!**


	5. El encuentro

**Disclaimer: Este capítulo contiene fragmentos de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte".**

Andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross. Muchos niños de todas las edades se despedían de sus padres y hermanos para irse al colegio Hogwarts. Entre esta gran multitud distinguimos a James Potter.

—Cielo, ten mucho cuidado…— pidió la señora Potter, besando en la mejilla a su hijo.

—No te preocupes, mamá— el niño guiñó un ojo, dejando a su animal de compañía al lado de su maleta.

—Te cuidado con la lechuza— le pidió su padre, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No te preocupes, ella es fuerte!— James se reía al ver la expresión de preocupación que iluminó la cara de sus padres—. ¡Nos vemos en Navidad!

No muy lejos, Sirius Black estaba diciendo las últimas palabras a sus padres hasta las vacaciones.

—Hasta luego— dijo, con ansias de dejarles atrás.

—Espera un minuto, que Regulus quiere decirte algo— pidió Walburga, acercándose a su marido.

—Sirius…— su hermano se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo—. Tráeme una bufanda de Slytherin…

—Veremos lo que puedo hacer— el hijo mayor de los Black le revolvió el pelo—. Adiós.

Remus Lupin estaba triste por tener que dejar a sus padres.

—Cariño, aprovecha… haz amigos y diviértete— le animó su padre, con una sonrisa.

—Pero aprende mucho, que no se te olvide— le recordó su madre.

—¡Si se ha leído todos los libros de texto! Déjalo que respire— el niño empezó a relajarse. Pudo despedirse, a duras penas, y entró en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

El silbato del tren sonó. Un despistado Peter Pettigrew corrió para no quedarse atrás… había llegado tarde. Por suerte, Lupin pudo darle la mano y ayudarle a entrar.

—Gracias— dijo Peter con voz temblorosa.

—No hay de qué— el otro sonrió—. Yo soy Remus, ¿y tú?

—Peter…—Hubo un silencio. El último en llegar sacó a su rata del bolsillo.

—¡Ah! Yo he traído un gato que se llama Meawth. Lleva conmigo desde que era pequeño y quise traérmelo. Los gatos suelen morderme, él es el único que no lo hace porque me conoce bien. Pero tu rata también es muy bonita.

—Gracias… se llama Puff— Peter sonrió.

—Vamos a buscar un compartimento vacío, no nos vamos a quedar de pie— los dos se cruzaron con James y Sirius que se habían encontrado entrando al tren.

—Mira, en ese de ahí — Potter y Black se miraron cuando divisaron espacio para sentarse y corrieron hacia el lugar señalado. Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, pero no les importó y ella no les miró.

—Pasé por Zonko cuando visité Hogsmeade— contó James, sacándose del bolsillo de la túnica unos petardos.

—Mi madre no me deja pasar por ahí— confesó Sirius, admirando los artículos de broma.

—Puedes quedarte con estos— Potter le dejó unos cuantos cohetes, señalando a uno en particular—. ¡Este huele a fresa!

Un chico de piel centrina y pelo negro como el carbón entró en el vagón, mientras Sirius preguntaba qué tenían los demás. Se sentó en frente de la niña, que tenía ojos de haber llorado.

—No quiero hablar contigo— susurró ella. Los alborotadores escucharon con atención y disimulo.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó el chico.

—Porque tienes la nariz tan grande que un día le vas a sacar un ojo— le dijo Sirius a James al oído. Ambos se rieron durante largo rato de aquella descomunal nariz.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!— exclamó el niño de pelo negro. La chica sonrió, a pesar de estar enjugándose las lágrimas—. Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin.

—¿En Slytherin?

James Potter saltó al oír aquel nombre. Miró deprisa a la pelirroja y no reparó en sus preciosos ojos verdes, pues tenía más interés en expresar su opinión.

—¿Quién va a querer que le pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?— le pasó el turno de palabra a Sirius. Él masculló: "mi familia entera ha estado allí"—. ¡Vaya, yo tenía por una buena persona!

—A lo mejor rompo con la tradición. ¿Adónde irías tú, si pudieras elegir?— replicó el otro. James hizo como que le clavaba una espada en el pecho.

—¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes!— citó Potter. El último en llegar al vagón hizo un ruidito despectivo—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, qué va— en su tono hubo desprecio—. Si prefieres lucir músculo antes que cerebro…

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?— intervino Sirius. La pelirroja se levantó, mirando con muy mala cara a Black y a Potter.

—Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento— y se fueron, esquivando una zancadilla.

—¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!— se despidió James.

—Es un imbécil. Todos los Slytherin son unos inútiles— Sirius fue interrumpido por Remus Lupin, que abría la puerta del compartimento.

—¿Os importa que me quede? No hay más sitio libre— los dos negaron y le invitaron a sentarse.

—Yo a ti te he visto con un chico gordo, entrando al tren— reconoció James.

—Sí. Se llama Peter. Es que nos encontramos a un chico con muy malas pulgas que le dio un empujón y tiró a su rata. Ahora la está buscando por todo el tren— explicó el nuevo—. Por cierto, yo soy Remus. Remus Lupin.

—Sirius y James— se presentaron. Pettigrew entró corriendo—. ¡Caramba, muchacho! ¿Qué haces?

—Han amenazado con tirar la rata por la ventana si no les dejaba en paz— admitió Peter, acariciando al pobre animal—. Si sigo así, seré el único chico con una rata en el colegio.

—Lo peor es que el que te la quitó era un prefecto de Slytherin— los cuatro pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Antes de seguir… ¿Hay alguien que quiera ser de Slytherin?— preguntó James. Nadie abrió la boca—. Bien. Pues lo que tenemos que conseguir es que nos pongan a todos en Gryffindor.

—Yo soy valiente porque no pienso obedecer las normas— Sirius sonrió—. ¿Alguien se une a mí? Porque esta noche voy a dar un paseo por todo el castillo. Dormir es de idiotas.

—¡No, es de Slytherin!— una sonora carcajada invadió el compartimento al escuchar la broma de James.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta vez no tardé tanto… pero sí tuve la ayudita de J.K., no quería hacerlo diferente al encuentro del libro. El siguiente capítulo puede tardar un poco, porque me voy de vacaciones (¡por fin!). Unos días en la playa que me vendrán bien, porque cuando estoy allí siempre se me ocurren mil cosas. Llevaré papel y bolígrafo, no os preocupéis.**

**Contesto a los reviews como un rayo.**

**AnaCullen13: La ratita tendrá un papel importante en la historia… Para algo la he incluido (****se ríe****). Y Peter no podía quedarse fuera (ojalá). Gracias cielo, ¡mil besotes!**

**The London Black Rose: ¡Mil gracias! ¡Claro que sigo, siempre que haya alguien leyendo! (se ríe) Muchos besos.**

**A todos los que vayan a entrar en Pottermore… ¡nos vemos allí! Si me dejáis vuestro nombre lo guardaré en mi cámara de Gringotts.**

**¡Muchos besos!**


End file.
